The present invention relates to a magnetic bulletin board and more specifically, it relates to a magnetic bulletin board system wherein the board has a magnetic undersurface, i.e. a surface attracted to a magnet and a cork or cork simulated front surface and a plurality of auxiliary members or memo holders that simulate the appearance of a normal pushpin memo board wherein the memo holders are pushpins.
Pushpin memo boards comprise a framed board surface, usually cork, and a plurality of pushpins and are well known to the public and therefore have the advantage of being self-identifying as to their function and method of use. On the other hand, users of a pushpin have been known to accidentally stab or scratch themselves with the pointed tip of the pushpin. Further, the pushpin represents a serious danger to young children with respect to scratching or jabbing oneself and also the more serious problem of inadvertently swallowing a pushpin and becoming lodged internally within the child""s body. Or alternatively, using the pushpin in a manner not intended by the makers of the product such as scratching glass surfaces, wallpapered walls or furniture finish surfaces.
Applicant""s have provided a lightweight magnetic memo board system that includes an undersurface of magnetizable material, such as ferromagnetic material with a simulated cork outer front surface and is used in conjunction with auxiliary members or simulated pushpins that do not have the customary pointed pin projecting therefrom with their attendant disadvantages, namely, scratching oneself, or improper use by young unattended children. Instead, the point of the metallic embedded point of the pushpin has been replaced with an embedded magnet and will readily cling to the simulated cork or other suitable outer simulated surface material due to its attraction to the underlying metallic layer therebeneath. The auxiliary members are provided in the shape of the usual pushpin and also come in a variety of colors to add to the overall appearance of the memo board.
In the preferred embodiment, the surface ornamentation simulates the appearance of cork and includes a border or frame devoid of surface ornamentation. The auxiliary member comprises a simulated pushpin without any projecting pin and includes a flat base surface with a centrally located magnet flush with the base surface of the auxiliary member.
An object of the invention is to provide a memo board system that retains the appearance of the usual cork, pushpin memo board and yet eliminates its many disadvantages.
Another object of the invention is to provide a memo board system that includes a magnetizable undersurface that will attract an auxiliary member simulating a pushpin.
A further object of the invention is to provide a magnetic memo board system that is pleasing in appearance due to the varied colors of the auxiliary members.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a magnetic memo board system wherein the auxiliary members are safe to use especially by young children.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an auxiliary member that will not harm a person""s foot should it be accidentally stepped on.
A further object of the invention is to provide a light weight aesthetically pleasing memo board system simulating the appearance of a conventional cork, pushpin type bulletin board.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a memo board that has a photographically projected simulated cork surface thereon with a glossy finish.
These and other objects of the invention will become more apparent hereinafter. The instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings wherein like reference characters designate the corresponding parts throughout the several views.